


Whoever said high school is the best time of your life, is an idiot.

by Pandamilo



Series: Dyslexia AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Family Issues, First Kiss, Inner Dialogue, Learning Disability Au, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerdy Viktor Nikiforov, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Set in America, Swearing, They speak English, Thoughts in italics, Tumblr Prompt, Viktor has dyslexia, Yuuri Katsuki Quarterback, happy endings, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov hated school.At school he stayed quiet, hide in oversized hoodies, his long silver hair draped around his face and shoulders, mumbled sentence fragments and hanging out with his minimal friends. Viktor actually liked to learn things, he found documentaries fascinating, old books, like the ones in his own library at home were breathtaking but whenever he read them they all seemed mumbled and he felt himself tripping over words until he became so frustrated he would throw it down and go dance in his room until he felt better.





	1. Have I seen you around before?

**Author's Note:**

> Few things please <3  
> One, I am dyslexic so please be gentle with what you think is stereotyped or portrayed or whatever in this fic because I used some of my own experiences and like yeah...  
> Two, it's set in America and they all speak English (and i'm not America so sorry bout that XD)  
> Three, this is marked as a wip but i'm not sure exactly how often I will be able to update because I am working on other things at the moment and well, life.  
> Four, I really hope the anon who gave me this prompt on tumblr likes it, it's a gift fic to them <3

Viktor hated school. He hated the pressure of tests and assignments. He hated the pop quizzes and the arseholes that called him stupid. Viktor knew he wasn’t stupid. He actually knew a lot about a lot of things and he was a decent dancer if anyone took the time to watch him but most didn’t.

At school he stayed quiet, hide in oversized hoodies, his long silver hair draped around his face and shoulders, mumbled sentence fragments and hanging out with his minimal friends. Viktor actually liked to learn things, he found documentaries fascinating, old books, like the ones in his own library at home were breathtaking but whenever he read them they all seemed mumbled and he felt himself tripping over words until he became so frustrated he would throw it down and go dance in his room until he felt better.

This technique of hiding, retreating in on himself, was working, he wasn’t getting fantastic grades but he was passing everything and that was enough, it’s not like his parents actually gave a flying fuck what he did anyway. It was working, until they got a new Psych teacher. She was lovely, very friendly and open about questions, changes and chances to redo things, however, she was also _big_ on questions. She _loved_ calling on people, singling them out, she probably thought she was being nice, giving everyone an opportunity to answer questions or write on the board.

In other words, she was Viktor’s worst nightmare and every time she looked at the roll to call a name, Viktor honestly felt like either screaming or crying and then sighing with relief every time it wasn’t his name.

Today, Viktor wasn’t that lucky.

“Viktor, will you answer the question on the board for us today?” Mrs Yang smiled at him, it was sickening as Viktor stood slowly. Apparently Mrs Yang was married to the footy coach, honestly Viktor couldn’t see it, he focused on that idea, attempting desperately to distract himself from the rapid forming bile in his throat.

The board read: _A word beginning with ‘d’ meaning a state of unease or general dissatisfaction or restlessness with life_ . And _A word beginning with ‘s’ is a mental disorder that means a person interpret reality abnormally, may result in hallucinations, illusions, etc._

Viktor took his time to read the questions, he knew both answers. He had watched a program recently about the gender equivalent on the first and his uncle suffered from the second. He was feeling a little less anxious as he took the marker from his teacher.

He wrote the letters slowly, when he was young he used to get his letters mixed around until he got himself a giant poster in his room with the alphabet and spent a long time mimic the way they looked. Viktor associated them the best he could with their sound and the shape they made when he wrote them. Even so, he took his time to write the words.

_Disforia. Scitsofrenia._

Viktor turned to his teacher who smiled softly at him, until he heard a snicker from the back corner of the classroom, it was were the jocks sat. Viktor wanted to curl up and die the second he heard the distinct sneer of Yuri Plisetsky.

“What the hell's that Nikiforov, jeez even I know that it’s-”

“Shut up Plisetsky, you can read what it says and he got it right, you wouldn’t have.” Yuuri Katsuki snapped at his teammate, turning back to Viktor with sad eyes, the pity in them was almost worse than snarky remarks.

Viktor wanted to run out of the classroom, everyone was staring at him, some snickering and whispering, other’s with pity filling their eyes. He wanted to scream, tell them all just to _FUCK OFF_ but he didn’t. Viktor simply handed his teacher the marker and returned to his seat in silence, wishing it would simply swallow him whole at this point.

When the bell rang, he bolted. Viktor knew his teacher wanted to talk him, knew she had tried to get him to talk about his last assessment too but he had refused; he had passed that was all that mattered. He didn’t want to be told he was stupid, didn’t want that stupid fucking condescending tone that said:  _You just need to work on it and it’ll get better._

Seriously, what did they fucking think he was doing, just giving up?

Never, that was so far away from Viktor’s nature. He was determined, stubborn. He had tried his hardest to work on the things he knew he struggled with, watched videos, did tests, he fucking worked on it. He even tried to appeal to his mother when he was first starting high school but she shrugged him off like she always did and he was left to find ways to cope on his own.

And he was _managing_.

That is, when he wasn’t dragged out in front of the whole class and put on display to show off his worst vulnerability. Viktor’s head was deep in wallowing and self-pity, about ready to tear out his own eyes if it’d help when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Viktor’s head was in his locker and he slammed in on the upper shelf from surprise, whining in pain with his hand on his head as he turned to see Yuuri Katsuki standing in front of him.

Yuuri was shorter than Viktor, bright eyes and messy hair that always stuck out at odd angles. He wore his footy jersey with pride and was the greatest quarterback their school at had seen in years. Yuuri was already lined up with a scholarship for college when they finished next year. Not that he needed it particularly, the boy was also a _genius -_ straight A’s since preschool, Viktor honestly had no idea how he managed it.

It was Viktor’s guilty pleasure to watch Yuuri, either in the library after school when he tutored the juniors, or when he played, the other team never knew what hit them when Katsuki was on the field. He always took them by surprise. Viktor had had a crush on this boy for years, since they were in middle school together but not once had they ever spoken and now he was standing in front of him, looking at him with those big dreamy eyes and Viktor just _stared_. Well, he was also subconsciously rubbing his head from the pain of wacking it on metal but mostly just the staring.

“Ouch, hey Viktor, how are you? … is your head okay?”

_Well that’s a stupid question._

“Sorry, that’s probably a dumb question... Sorry about Plisetsky, he’s not actually a terrible guy he just thinks he needs to keep this “rep” you know-”

“What did you come here for Yuuri?” Viktor interrupted the babbling boy, he didn’t mean for his tone to sound that harsh and he seriously wanted to smack himself in the face at this point.

“Oh right, sorry. I umm… I wondered if maybe… would you like to study with me sometime?”

Viktor was fairly sure at this point he must have fainted in that class, this must be some stupid dream his brain concocked while he is flat on his face in his classroom having passed out from anxiety before he even made it to the board.

But Yuuri was still staring at him expectantly and Viktor figured if this was a dream he might as well enjoy it.

“Alright I guess… do you really want to study with me though?” Viktor felt the heat in his cheeks as Yuuri started to bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’d be fun, you’re always at the library after we finish school anyhow, want to meet me there this afternoon?”

“Okay, I guess.” Viktor stuttered out, feeling happy and terrified all at once and Yuuri Katsuki lifted his hand up and high fived him before walking away, calling over his shoulder.

“See you there, Nikiforov.”

_Alright, if I really am dreaming or hallucinating or whatever, can I please never wake up if it means I get to keep seeing that smile up close._

* * *

Come rants and prompts and chats to me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it <3


	2. Why did I agree to that?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study buddies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME TWO MONTHS TO WRITE THIS!   
> I have been really busy with work and writing A.M (my main wip) but I will not abandon this, I really love this dynamic of these two and I have another request for these two which will be a later story (a separate oneshot) but yes!  
> Thanks for waiting for me :S or if you are joining me for the first time now, herro. <3 There is a gift of a playlist for this AU after the chapter so like, hope that makes up a little for a chapter update lag <3

Viktor got out of class and headed to the library, it wasn’t like this was something he wasn’t used to; he spent most of his days at the library after school, what else was he going to do? But today he felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest as he pulled open the door only to be greeted second’s later by an arm flung around his shoulders.

“Why so nervous today Vik’s?” Chris purred in his ear. Christophe was the school librarian, he was only actually 19 but his family owns the town’s library and he was sent here to run the school one since his family provided most of the books. He had always been friendly with Viktor even though he was two years older than him, it helped that their families were close when he was growing up but Chris was one of the only people Viktor could actually consider his friend… he honestly wasn’t sure if he liked that.

“Shut up, I’m not nervous… Is Katsuki here yet?” Viktor looked down at the books in his hand, he knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth he shouldn’t have asked, his cheeks were already slightly flushed as it was and the onslaught of gushing nonsense that poured out of Chris’ mouth as soon as he was finished speaking was not worth knowing the answer.

“Viks! Are you looking for Yuuri Katsuki? Now, why would you be looking for him? I mean I know you usually come here to stay at him while he tutors the younger kiddies but why do you want to know if he is here specifically? Don’t tell me! You finally worked up the courage to talk ask him on date-”

“Shut the fuck up Christophe.” Viktor interrupted him, muttering with a pout firmly on his lips as he heard the distinct voice mumble his name. 

_ Of fucking course. _

Viktor and Chris turned around simultaneously only to be faced by Yuuri Katsuki. His eyebrow was raised and the corners of his mouth was upturned as if he had been smiling. 

“Viktor, how do you know Mr Christophe?” Yuuri questioned, cocking his head to the side and simply ignoring the conversation that had been happening between the other two boys.

“Oh little Viks been like my little brother since he was born, do you know I was two when he was born and they let me hold him! I nearly dropped him, my mother was not impressed...” Chris bathered on as Viktor felt himself curling more into himself. Chris had  _ no _ filter, which had never before been an issue since he rarely had people who he actually cared what they thought of him, but with Yuuri...

“Katsuki and I are going to study!” Viktor bluttered, forcing two pairs of startled eyes to flickered to him. 

_ Nice one Viktor. New rule, no demanding things of Yuuri. He’s the fucking quarterback, you can’t make decisions for him- _

“Yeah! Nice to see you Mr Christophe, come on Nikiforov.” Viktor immediately slipped out of Chris’ arm slung over his shoulder and walked slowly to Yuuri as he turned to head towards the far side of the library where the desks where. 

“Katsuki, you can call me Chris, Viks does.” Chris smirked as he waved his hand, gesturing to Viktor’s very existence.

“Whatever you say, Christophe.” Yuuri called, walking backwards to look at Viktor, “Come on, let’s get started on that math homework we got set.”

Viktor nodded, he felt ridiculous, his face was flushed and he felt hot even though it was still the cold season. 

“-What’s your least favourite?”

Viktor’s head shot up, Yuuri had stopped at a table and had evidently been talking which Viktor obviously hadn’t been listening to.

“Erm… d-do you mean subject wise?” Viktor stuttered out and felt relieved when Yuuri smiled, nodding and sitting at a small table, he patted the seat next to him for Viktor to join.

_ That should not make my heart race like that, it’s just a fucking chair… _

“Probably English and now Psych thanks to Mrs Yang.” Viktor sat in the offered chair, tugging out his books, pencil case and textbooks. 

“Why do you hate them?” Yuuri didn’t seem to be accusing or disappointed, simply curious.

“I… I struggle with-with somethings like words and spelling and shit…” 

“Do you know why?” Yuuri was looking at his face even though Viktor couldn’t bring himself to look back at those wide brown eyes that felt like they looked into his very soul.

Viktor shrugged,”Always have had a problem, no matter how much I study or whatever. I swear I’m not completely stupid-”

“I don’t think your stupid, Viktor.” Yuuri’s voice was so serious and confident, Viktor looked up and was met with the sturn, almost angry, probably a little to close, face of Yuuri. “You are in no way stupid. No one is really stupid, it’s just a demeaning term people who are self-conscious concocted so they could push others down. Do not let anyone tell you you’re stupid.”

“O-okay… if you say so.”

“I do and I’ll show you how brilliant you are, okay?” Yuuri grinned and it light up his whole face, at this rate Viktor was going to have heart problems, he was simply too much this close up.

But he made it through. They worked through maths, then english, then some psych and when they were leaving, Yuuri patted Viktor on the shoulder, lingering just that little bit too long, it was too much. That was what started it all, every other day when Yuuri wasn’t at practice or tutoring the younger students, he was with Viktor.

Sometimes they didn’t end up studying, they talked about movies they had seen, music they listened to. Yuuri recommended him books sometimes, forcing Viktor to have to read them just so he was able to talk about them with Yuuri. When Yuuri found out Viktor could dance he pleaded to have Viktor show him but he had spluttered and panicked until Yuuri had told him it was okay, he didn’t have to. 

This was their routine for a few months until Christmas was rolling around. Viktor had been doing a little better in his classes, still struggling but he could see an improvement and Yuuri told him he was getting better. It was not okay how much compliments from Yuuri made his heart race but he never let it show, or he tried his best not to let Yuuri know.

It was the day before the Christmas break and Viktor was slightly fretting about having to go two weeks without seeing Yuuri. He had gotten so used to his presense, not that they hung out in class or anything like that but the time he got to be with him, those few hours after school was enough. 

“Yuuri, what are you doing over the break?”  _ What the fuck is that? What are you doing asking something like that? Holy shit. _

“Not much really, my family doesn’t do much over Christmas, what about you? Can I see you over the break?”

Viktor sat for a full minute in stunned silence, he was only dragged out of his panic when Yuuri stuttered and sadness crept into his eyes. 

“YES! I mean, yes, I want to see you. You… you could come over to my house?” Viktor was fairly sure Yuuri had no idea what that question actually meant to him, he hadn’t had anyone in his room besides his parents and Chris… ever. He had never wanted to show someone his space before, no one but Yuuri. 

“Sure! I can bring that movie I was telling you about the other day? Want to do it on Tuesday next week?” Yuuri seemed genuinely excited. Viktor could feel the familiar butterfly-sickening-anxiety feeling he always got when Yuuri looked at him like that.

“That sounds good. Let’s do that… you know you could… nevermind.” 

“What? Tell me what you were going to say, Viktor. You know I don’t like it when you don’t just tell me what you want.”

_ You. _

“You could stay over, I mean if you don’t have somewhere to be on the Wednesday? We could watch other movies than and maybe study a little, I don’t really understand what they want from us for this book review thing for English, you can help me with it, we can help each other?” 

“That sounds great, let’s do that as long as your parents are fine with it, mine will be cool, I stay at Chit’s and Plisetsky’s all the time.”

“My parent’s won’t give a shit. They won’t even be there.” Had he said too much? Probably but he was struggling to ignore the nagging jealous in the pity of his stomach that Yuuri had stayed with Phichit or Plisetsky. Had they shared a bed… Would he and Yuuri share his bed… It was probably big enough, it was a king after all.

“Oh, okay… well I’ll see you then Viktor… I can’t wait.” Yuuri reached up, like he was going to touch Viktor’s hair that spilled over part of his face but instead he slapped Viktor’s shoulder like he always did and left Viktor in the doorway of the library.

_ Okay, this is happened. Yuuri. Yuuri in your house, in your fucking bedroom. Why did you suggest this again?! _

* * *

 

Find me on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) for rambles and shit-talking and this is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/12177581188/playlist/206PPy0NS8kibToG7kMRxG?si=seYy_hU8Tpy_-I06KMFi1A) as promise <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel my hideous ego so even if you literally just key board mash I promise i'll reply <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN A BILLION YEARS!!!   
> But I am here and I am going to update this more often, specifically because the main part of A.M is done now *is still crying being her computer about it*  
> But thanks to those who have been waiting, i'm sorry i'm trash and it took forever XD I hope this extremely fluff chapter was worth the wait <3

Viktor spent most of Monday cleaning his bedroom and organising (before then reorganising) his things. Yuuri wouldn’t be one to judge him for the clothes dropped on his floor but he judged himself for it. After an hour of staring at his bed and whining into Makkachin’s fur, Viktor decided getting a mattress for Yuuri was the polite thing to do, he couldn’t exactly  _ presume _ they were going to share his bed, even if it was a king and there would be plenty of room…

_ Just get the spare mattress. _

The next morning, too excited to sleep properly, Viktor woke up early and went for a run with Makkachin, showered to scrub himself squeaky clean (and jerk off, spending time alone with Yuuri was hard enough after he did  _ twice _ but he would have to make do). 

_ You should make your bed. _

_ But wouldn’t that seem too forced? _

Makkachin made the choice for him when she sprawled across the mattress and promptly fell asleep, bed hog.

When his phone buzzed at 10am Viktor tripped over the mattress on the floor and got some serious carpet burn, but couldn’t care less. 

**Yuuri:** _ Viktor, Goodmorning! Hope I don’t wake you, I was up early this morning to help my parents with the business. Anyway, about to get my stuff together and head over, is there anything you want me to bring? I already packed a bunch of movies for us to choose between but I was thinking snacks? Although, I am bringing my car so we can go out and get stuff if we are missing anything. Well, let me know! See you soon -Yuuri :) _

Viktor showed his phone to Makkachin when she came over to find out why her owner was making happy squeaking noises. 

“Makka! What am I meant to do? He is actually so lovely. You are going to love him, you know. Ohh, he is probably going to like you more than he likes me…” Viktor scratched his pups head before frowning at his phone. 

**Me:** _You don’t need to bring anything… But you have to promise not to like my dog more than me :P_

Viktor sent it and re-read Yuuri’s message again, smacking himself with his own phone when he read his own reply. 

“Makka, why didn’t you stop me from sending that? You suck.”

Makkachin happily licked Viktor’s hand as he groaned into the pillow he had wacked himself in the face with after the phone hurt too much to do it more than once. He was surprised when his phone buzzed a minute later and it was from Yuuri. 

**Yuuri:** _That’s so hard! She is just so cute… I was thinking I could bring my Vicchan if you are cool with that? He gets all whiny when I am gone for too long._

**Yuuri:** _ But like, I don’t have to. It’s just a thought… It’s up to you really, let me know! I have been given dorayaki because apparently it would impolite to not bring something with me. Mothers! :P  _

The two messages came through almost instantaneously and after looking up what in the world dorayaki was, he replied. 

**Me:** _ Yes! I want to meet your Vicchan! I bet Makka will love someone to help hog my bed with. :P I looked up dorayaki, I have never had it before, it looks really good! Can’t wait. :) See you soon, Yuuri.  _

After reading over his text a few times before sending it (like he always did), Viktor flopped back onto his bed, Makkachin taking up her place back on his chest as the smile on his face started to hurt. 

“Makka… I think I’m in love.”

Viktor hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep thinking about Yuuri until Makkachin’s excited barking, and a good paw jab to the stomach, had woken him up. 

“Calm down, Makka. It’s probably Yuuri.” 

Viktor took a quick look at his rumpled appearance in the mirror and sighed, he was meant to figure out something nice to wear before Yuuri came over. Instead, his hair sat on top of his head in a messy bun, his beetles slouch-tee slipped off one shoulder and the cut-up jeans he wore sat low on his hips. At least maybe this would get Yuuri to look at him as something other than a tall, bland boy who always wore hoodies. 

Makkachin barked again when, what Viktor presumed was not the first knock, sounded through his empty house. “Coming!” 

Taking a deep breath, Viktor trotted through his house to the front door where Makkachin was looking excitedly from Viktor to the door. 

“Makka,  _ do not _ jump on Yuuri. Do you hear me? Yuuri! I’m sorry in advance for what is about to happen.” 

Viktor threw open his door and watched Makkachin run at Yuuri only to stop and crouch, butt in the air, tail wagging a hundred miles a minute as she panted at Yuuri’s feet, wiggling in excitement. Yuuri was smiling down at Makka, a much smaller, almost identical mimic of his dog in his arms, also frantically wagging his tail and barking happily. 

Yuuri slowly crouched down to put Vicchan near Makkachin, scratching behind the dogs ear as they sniffed and licked Yuuri’s hand and each other. Viktor took the pause to admire the boy in front of him. Yuuri was wearing dark jeans and a  _ Friends _ t-shirt, his hair messy and a duffle bag dumped at his feet, his glasses knocked slightly askew by the frantic dog tornado of excited he was trapped in. Viktor’s face already ached from smiling.

“Makka! Let them come inside.” Viktor motioned for his dog to come inside as she followed his command happily, Vicchan following close behind. “I think they are already best friends.” Viktor laughed as Makka snagged her favourite toy, a blue octopus, and appeared to be showing it off to her smaller mimic. 

“Well than, I am fairly sure that as their owners, we have to be best friends too.” Yuuri smiled as he carried his things into the house, pausing to look worriedly at Viktor. “ _ Never _ tell Phichit I said that.”

“I won't, I promise.” Viktor giggled as he looked back at their dogs playing and rolling around in the carpet.

“You’re house is huge. Give me a tour and show me a fridge so I can put some stuff in it?” Yuuri beamed, showing off the other bag beside’s his duffle that Viktor presumed was filled with food. 

“Sure, it’s actually multiple floors, I live downstairs. Don’t worry, no one is home though.” Viktor took Yuuri through his house, everything had its place, felt stiff and ridged as they moved through the multiple living rooms, kitchen, library, gym, game room and dining room. Viktor pointed upsides but didn’t make a move to go up, stating his parents bedroom, studies and bathroom took up the top floor.

“Where are your parents?” Yuuri hesitated in asking, Viktor always avoided the topic of his family but Yuuri was observant enough to see the distance and tension when they did come up. 

“They travel for work all the time, they will probably come back just after my birthday and we will have a dinner before they go again.” Viktor waved it off as they moved down the stairs to his space. Viktor had worked hard to make his room actually feel like a living human being took up residence in it. There were posters, a bathroom, a small fridge with a little cupboard with some food and utensils, his large bed pressed up to one side that Makkachin took up residence of with Vicchan, a tv, beanbag chairs and a huge bookshelf full of trinkets, books and figures. 

Yuuri took in Viktor’s space, smiling as he turned to look back at the boy behind him. “Wait, when’s your birthday?” 

“Umm… Christmas Day?” Viktor flushed and fidgeted with his t-shirt before snagging the bag of food from Yuuri and walking over to put it in his small fridge. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? I would have gotten you a present!” Yuuri whined, flopping absently onto Viktor’s bed after ditching his own on the mattress he secretly hoped he wouldn’t use. 

“Your present is helping me with this book review thing.” Viktor flopped down next to Yuuri, shifting to look at him. “Why are you my friend?” It came as a hesitant whisper as Viktor’s eyes searched Yuuri’s now startled face.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Yuuri’s eyebrows crinkled together in adorable confusion as he stared right back at Viktor.

“You know what I mean. I’m not part of the cool kids, I’m not smart, I’m plain and you are so…” Eyes wide, Viktor paused to avert his eyes. 

“Viktor, look at me.” Yuuri’s voice was demanding and Viktor found his eyes turned back to the beautiful boy in his bed. “I don’t give a crap about who is considered a cool kid. Yeah, I am the quarterback but that’s only because I worked hard to get it, it has nothing to do with me being cool or popular with other kids. And you are smart. You are clever and funny and you try a lot harder than most people I know. It’s clear you just haven’t had the support you need…” 

“Ha! You think my failure’s are their fault?” Viktor knew he didn’t have to clarify his reference to his absent parents. 

“You have not failed anything, but they should support you, Viktor. When you ask for things they shouldn’t just leave you to take care of yourself.” 

“I have been doing it for years, Yuuri. It isn’t new. I don’t much like them anyway, they aren’t particularly nice people.”

“Viktor, no teenager likes their parents.” Yuuri laughed, rolling his eyes.

“You like yours.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’m one of the lucky few… and we have established before remember, I’m a goody-two-shoes. It’s the rules, I have to like my parents, get along with my older sister, pick up my laundry and  _ never _ hand my homework in late.” 

Viktor laughed, he was always laughing with Yuuri. If he was being honest with himself, he was always  _ happy _ when he was with Yuuri and he hadn’t known that that feeling was missing until Yuuri came into his life. 

“Thank you, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor went up on his elbow to look at Yuuri, pushing himself slightly closer to the shorter man.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“For everything. For being you. You are so nice to me… and for being my only real friend, beside’s Chris, who does  _ not  _ count.” 

“Oh come on, Chris totally counts, poor Chris.” 

“Don’t  _ poor Chris _ ! He tried to get your number from me!” Viktor slapped his hand over his mouth in shock, he had never intended to tell Yuuri that. Partly because he knew it was a jab at his own feelings for Yuuri but also because he didn’t really want to find out if Yuuri wanted it. 

“Why would Chris want my number?” Yuuri looked genuinely confused which only infuriated Viktor more.

“Why wouldn’t he want your number, Yuuri, have you seen you?”

So far this hang out thing was not going the way he wanted it to. 

“What? What about me?” Yuuri looked down at himself, as if his clothes were going to provide him with the answer. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor huffed out his name like the frustration and pent up need could be expressed with just that word. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri replied, making a ridiculous face in exasperation. 

“You’re are gorgeous, Yuuri. Okay? Like seriously, you are brilliant and smart and… Yuuri.” Viktor flushed, looking away from Yuuri’s stunned face. 

“Viktor, I-”

“Shall we watch some movies? I’ll put one on, what should we watch?” Viktor was off the bed and across the room to his bookcase in a split second, completely missing Yuuri’s outstretched hand and disappointed face. 

“Sure Viktor, we could watch one of the one I bought?” Yuuri climbs off Viktor’s bed and pulls out movies. They watch one, talking through it, making fun of character’s and clothing while curled, almost touching but not quite, on Viktor’s bed. They have dinner, working on their homework, laugh till they cry, show off the tricks their dogs can do. 

Viktor found himself feel more comfortable and happy then he had since he was a child, everything with Yuuri was just so easy, so  _ simple. _ As it grow later and the movies continued, Viktor found himself starting away to the menu screen playing quietly on his tv and a warm pressure on his chest. Blurrily, he rubbed his eyes and nearly throw himself out of the bed when the black spots faded and a mop of black hair came into clear view. Yuuri was snuggled into his chest, breath slow and even, glasses squished into his face as it was pressed against Viktor.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm his rapid heart, Viktor groped blindly for the remote, finally snatching it from his side and turning off the tv without disturbing the sleeping beauty on his chest. 

Viktor waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, slowly rubbing small circles into Yuuri’s back subconsciously before he found himself shifting forward and pressing his lips to Yuuri’s forehead.

Suddenly Yuuri was moving, a hand curling into Viktor’s long hair and wide-eyes hovered over his face, startled and curious before soft warm lips were crushed against his own. It was messy and exhilarating as Yuuri’s fingers pulled softly in Viktor’s hair and Viktor’s arms looped loosely around his waist. 

When they broke the kiss, both breathing rapidly, Yuuri smiled at him as their noses pressed together. 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” Yuuri whispered, breath warm against Viktor’s face.

“I can take a guess, trust me.” Viktor mumbled before sliding his hand into Yuuri’s soft black hair and pulling him closer, kissing him softly this time, learning each other in a completely new way.

* * *

 

Come scream at my on [tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) <3 and as a sidenote, I was thinking about it for awhile but I have a [discord](https://discord.gg/4aZy6A) for my writing, you can get sneaky peaks and chat with me and hopefully others too (it's brand new) and just generally communication with other yoi fans while I fangirl over any of my readers :P


	4. Let me show you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can, I just marked this as done :S - I'll talk more about it after you read :D

As it turned out, they didn’t need the mattress on the floor of his room. Black waves splayed out on Viktor’s bare chest as he was watching the man sleep. The night had been a whirlwind of emotions, soft touches, wet kisses, whispered words and at some point, they lost their shirts. Neither of them had gone further than that, though. Aware of the newness and care they had for the other to push the boundaries too much.

Yuuri was the most beautiful person Viktor had ever seen, inside and out. The thought that in six months Yuuri would be leaving, moving interstate to chase his scholarship and dreams. The way it should be. It was a punch to Viktor’s chest, but he tried to suppress the feeling.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, grip tightening around him. And yet, he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t bear to ask him to stay. That would be worse than losing him.

“Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled, blurry eyes blinking up at him. “Good morning.” His smile made Viktor’s heart clench, blinding and precious.

“What time do you need to leave today?”

“Oh, I don’t know, whenever I want really, I just need to let my mother know if I’ll be home for dinner.”

“Can I show you something?” Viktor knew he would look red in the face, the fear and exhilaration coursing through him.

“Can I brush my teeth first?” Yuuri asked, hand coming over his mouth, evidently self-conscious of his morning breath.

"Oh no! Yes, of course." Viktor's hand flew to cover his mouth.

"Your breath doesn't smell, don't worry." Yuuri laughed, rolling off Viktor and heading into the small ensuite bathroom to brush his teeth, Viktor clambering up to follow quickly behind him.

After brushing their teeth, they changed their clothes both wearing simple things; tights and t-shirts, it was the casual signs of relaxation, even just in what he was wearing, that Viktor loved seeing the most.

“Want me to do your hair for you?” Yuuri asked, standing behind the taller man as they both looked in the mirror.

Hesitantly, Viktor turned and handed Yuuri his brush and ties; they moved, so Viktor was sitting on the floor between Yuuri’s legs to make it easier. At first, Yuuri held the brush to his slightly knotted hair, only to abandon it to run his fingers through it instead, nails dragging softly over his scalp. It took everything in Viktor not to groan at the sensation.

Once Yuuri was satisfied with the smoothness of Viktor’s hair, Yuuri braided both sides until they came together at the back of his head to form one braid. Viktor was almost disappointed with Yuuri patted him on the shoulder and said he was finished.

“Can I kiss you?” Viktor whispered the words, still sitting between Yuuri’s warm legs and refusing to look at the man behind him.

“Viktor, I’m sorry. I should have told you-” Viktor’s head whipped around, fear coursing through his body before he was met with a soft smile, Yuuri’s eyes bright and honest. “If you are my boyfriend, you never had to ask to kiss me.”

It was a split second before Yuuri’s back was slammed into the bed, and Viktor was straddling his hips, lips pressed surprisingly softly to his own.

“I’m your boyfriend?”

Yuuri laughed, hugging Viktor around the waist and pecked his nose before he responded. “I hope so.”

“I’ll be your boyfriend.” Viktor beamed a heart-shaped smile, kissing Yuuri again eagerly. When they both seemed content with their contact, Viktor pushed up and tentatively took Yuuri’s hand in his. “Come with me?”

“What is it you want to show me?” Yuuri followed Viktor through different corridor’s, surprised at the expanse of the house when it hadn’t looked this large from the outside.

“First, did you want to do some yoga with me? It’s perfect for your flexibility, and it’s relaxing, plus I usually do it every morning.” Yuuri nodded when Viktor turned back to look at him.

They continued in silence until Viktor tugged open a large white door and dragged Yuuri inside. The room was all wood floors, mirrors lining the entirety of one wall, no furniture in the room beside yoga mats rolled in the corner with a speaker, tape for binding and other bits and pieces.

Viktor put on some music, soft and soothing before handing Yuuri a mat. They rolled them out together, and Viktor walked Yuuri slowly through _Surya Namaska_ r or Sun Salutation. Yuuri was a quick study, and yet his eyes still lingered on the way Viktor moved, the curve to his spin or the twist in his hips.

“You’re staring,” Viktor smirked, eyebrow raised in the mirror to look at the man next to him without moving out the of the splits he had lowered into.

“I-I am just following your direction… although I definitely cannot do that,” Yuuri’s eye bulged a little as he sat with his legs spread along the floor to reach for his toe’s, hand curling around the arch of his foot.

“I would have been surprised if you could and would definitely like to know just how flexible you are.”

“Hey! That’s my line.”

Viktor laughed, light and genuine, so much freer then Yuuri had ever seen him while they were together at school. He was like a different person; the anxiety bled out of his body, all expectations washed away.

“You are so beautiful,” The words were out of Yuuri’s mouth before he could stop them. Watching Viktor flowing, his body moving effortlessly was something to behold, and Yuuri couldn’t look away.

“I think I’m ready to show you now.” Viktor flushed, the pink spreading over the exposed parts of his neck and disappearing into the baggy shirt he was wearing.

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” The way Viktor was acting let Yuuri know this was something special, private and so significant.

“Just sit near the music, I’ll set it up but press play for me when I say?”

Yuuri nodded as they rolled the mats back up and Viktor fiddled with the player until he found whatever it was he was looking for. Before Viktor stood, his eyes fell on Yuuri’s curious ones, and it took everything for Yuuri not to hug him right then and there. He looked so vulnerable. Viktor smiled and moved to the middle of the room before Yuuri could tackle him, nodding when he was ready for Yuuri to play.

The music started, violin and piano prominent with a soft soprano overlying it and other instruments Yuuri couldn't hope to name. Viktor’s hand moved up above his head before coming down and around his face, the momentum carrying his body into a spin that flowed with the rest of his soft movements. His body surged with the music, swirling and swaying as it built to a climax. Yuuri was wholly enthralled, the voice singing was sweet and foreign, uplifting feelings and care so bright in its tone.

It wasn’t until the song ended that Yuuri noticed the cold, wet feeling on his cheeks.

Viktor panted, shocked when he saw Yuuri reaching up, surprise evident on his face as he wiped away tears. Moving swiftly, Viktor wrapped around Yuuri, tugging him into his lap.

“Viktor, you are beautiful. So amazing. Why doesn’t anyone know you dance?” If Yuuri was honest with himself, he had been observing the solitary enigma that was Viktor Nikiforov for years. How could someone so beautiful and bright be so alone? Unintentionally, Yuuri had sought out every bit of information on the boy, wishing to learn what it was that made him shy away from others.

Yuuri definitely would have remembered someone saying that Viktor could dance. Not just dance, create music and emotions with his body.

“I don’t do it in public,” Viktor mumbled the words into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“But Viktor, you are so talented. You could… Viktor I have an idea.”

***

“You’re applying for a scholarship? Which one and what for?” Chris teased, watching Viktor shift from foot to foot in front of his full-length mirror.

“Aberdeen.” Viktor was ready for the reaction a simple word could cause, it had already been an incredibly long conversation with his parents, well long for a conversation with them anyway.

“Aberdeen, Viktor that school-”

“I know, but Yuuri thinks I have a shot.” Viktor snapped out the words, turning to face Chris rather than watching his reflection in the mirror.

“Yuuri? What did he say you could get in for?”

“Don’t treat me like I’m stupid, Christophe.”

“Hey! I have never said you are stupid Viktor. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up only to be rejected or to find out you are simply doing this for a _boy.”_ Chris got up in Viktor’s face, using his height to glare down at him.

“So what if I am doing this for Yuuri. No, at first that is what it was. But Chris, I went to the audition, and they _liked me_ . I have to go for an interview in a couple of weeks to discuss my grades, but I got the _interview_ , Chris. It… It might have started out as a way to stay with Yuuri, but it’s so much more than that now. I have a _chance._ ”

“You… You danced for them?” Chris stepped back, completely blindsided by the revelation that Viktor’s most well-kept secret was suddenly shared between not only Yuuri but apparently a board of directors.

Viktor smiled shyly, eyes sliding up Chris’ body before finally making eye contact with him, nodding in confirmation.

“There is no way they will refuse you.”

***

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s voice was strained as he held the phone to his ear with a slight tremor.

“ _Vitya! What’s up?_ ” Yuuri sounded as chirpy as he always did, sweet and caring.

“The envelope is here.”

“ _Open it_.” Yuuri breathed, it was half-way between a command and a question.

Viktor shuddered out a breath before picking up the envelope again. Slipping his finger between the paper he pulled, forcing himself to continue breathing as he struggled to rip it open and take out the folded paper inside.  

“ _Did you open it?_ ” Yuuri’s voice was reflecting the anxiety already running ramped in Viktor’s chest.

“I-I got in…”

“ _You got in?_ ” Yuuri’s voice was hesitant but excited, and Viktor couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t tell me you doubted me all this time!” Viktor laughed when Yuuri spluttered in response.

“ _No! I never doubted you; I knew you would get in. Viktor… we are going together_ .” _Just how it should be_ was left unsaid by the both of them.

* * *

 

You can come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://pandamilo.tumblr.com/) or my writing [discord](https://discord.gg/K45Ned). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit open-ended but I sort of thing it's what is best for them. I'm more then happy to answer questions OR write more if anyone feels like prompting me. Also, as you can see. I have made it into a series now! That's because a LONG time ago, I was requested a nsfw fic based on these two which I will get around to as a side story. :P  
> All in all, I hope you enjoyed soft Viktor and my little appearance of Chris because he is my boy XP

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated and like even if you literally just mash the keyboard as a comment, i'll still reply <3


End file.
